mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Pony I Want to Be
thumb|310px The Pony I Want to Be — piosenka z odcinka " Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków" śpiewana w całości przez Diamond Tiarę. Klaczka wyznaje swoje zagubienie, bezradność i rozdarcie, ponieważ chce być lepszym kucykiem, lecz nie wie jak to zrobić. Jednak w repryzie śpiewa o tym, że znalazła na to sposób. Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|piosenka|:Tiara ::Diamentem jestem ::A czuję się tak jak głaz ::Silna staram się być ::Skąd więc w oku ta łza ::Gdzieś popełniłam tu błąd ::Ze mną jest coś nie tak ::Diamenty twarde są, lecz ::Czuję, że sił mi brak ::Swój problem znam ::Ja zawsze marzyłam, by innym kimś się stać ::Pytanie mam ::Co zrobić mam dziś, by być kucykiem jak w swoich snach? ::Powtarzano mi wciąż ::„Taka bądź”, „tego chcesz” ::Nikt nie powiedział mi, że ::Drogi są inne też ::Niepewnie czuję się wciąż ::Nie wiem, co robić mam ::Spod kopyt grunt uciec chce ::Nie wiem, czy radę dam ::Swój problem znam ::Ja zawsze marzyłam, by innym kimś się stać ::Pytanie mam ::Co zrobić mam dziś, by być kucykiem jak w swoich snach? ::By być kucykiem jak w swoich snach}} Repryza Tiara ::Powstanie plac ::I tu każdy ma mieć wstęp ::I spędzać czas ::Tak, jak tylko marzy i chce ::Pomogę tak, jak potrafię ::Rady wam dam ::Więc zaufajcie mi już ::Chodźcie tu, bo mam plan :Chodźcie! Świetnie, połóżcie to tutaj! Słuchaj, ty jesteś taka silna. Możesz im pomóc przenieść karuzelę w inne miejsce? Dziękuję bardzo! A ty masz super zęby, pomógłbyś przesunąć tę huśtawkę? Doskonale! Wielkie dzięki! ::Pomogę tak, jak umiem, bo ::Piękna to jest rzecz ::To światło poprowadzi mnie ::Nareszcie mam szansę sobą być ::Przeszłość za mną jest ::Bo liczy się jutrzejszy dzień ::I już odleciał gdzieś mój strach ::Znów mogę żyć i być kucykiem jak w swoich snach ::I być kucykiem jak w swoich snach!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Tiara ::If I'm a diamond ::Then why do I feel so rough? ::I'm as strong as a stone ::Even that's not enough ::There's something jagged in me ::And I've made such mistakes ::I thought that diamonds were hard ::Though I feel I could break ::Would you believe ::That I've always wished I could be somepony else? ::Yet I can't see ::What I need to do to be the pony I want to be ::I've been told my whole life ::What to do, what to say ::Nopony showed me that ::There might be some better way ::And now I feel like I'm lost ::I don't know what to do ::The ground is sinking away ::I'm about to fall through ::Would you believe ::That I've always wished I could be somepony else? ::Yet I can't see ::What I need to do to be the pony I want to be ::To be the pony I want to be Repryza }} :Tiara ::We'll build a playground ::For all of us to enjoy ::So full of games ::There's enough for each girl and boy ::I want to help and do ::Everything that I can ::I'm here to show you I changed ::Listen up, here's the plan :Bring it in! That's right, keep it coming! Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn? Thank you so much! And you with the super teeth, we need you to help with that teeter-totter. You got it! That's the spirit! ::There's so much I can do ::To help everypony else ::I see the light that shines in me ::I know I can be my better self ::I can free the past ::'Cause now the future's bright for me ::My cutie mark has set me free ::To do what's right and be the pony I want to be ::And be the pony I want to be! en:The Pony I Want to Be Kategoria:Piosenki z 5 sezonu